


Bye Daddy

by kiddiluna



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Kosuke leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke Niwa,  has to say goodbye to his father when he goes away to find a way to make sure he is safe when he meets his maiden when he turns fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Daddy

It was a cold winter night it was all quiet in the Niwa residence. As a small red head boy around the age of twelve was in his bed snuggling deeply into the plush sheets which seemed to bury him.

The boy’s name was Daisuke Niwa, his family was very eccentric in all means but for Daisuke it was loving home with his two parents, grandpa and his lovable pet rabbit With.

Daisuke's room door cracked open as a woman with shoulder length blonde hair came into Daisuke room, it was his mother Emiko came into her son room and made her way over to her son's bed.  
"Daisuke wake up." Emiko said shaking her son's shoulder. Daisuke groaned as he stirred awake.

"Mommy?" A sleepy eight year Daisuke whispered as he blinked his eyes several times to wake himself up.

"Its time to go to school already?"He asked as he sat up on his bed causing With to fall from his chest and land on the faint fluffy blue blanket.

"No Dai, daddy is leaving for a little bit don't you want to say goodbye to him?" Emiko asked as she gave her son a sad smile. Her son snapped his head and began to untangle himself from his sheets. Once this was done he jumped out of his bed.

Daisuke quickly made his way out of his room with his mother following after felt himself let out a sigh in relief as he saw his father in the living room.

"Daddy!" Daisuke yelled jumping into his father's arms.

"Daisuke, you’re up." Kosuke said picking his son up into his arms as he smiled as he felt Daisuke bury his face in the crock of his neck.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Daisuke asked innocently as he tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"To find a way to make you safe." Kousuke told him. Daisuke looked at his father confused was no the safe by their side

"But I am already safe with you and Mommy." Daisuke hugged Kosuke tightly as he finally began to cry as he clung to his father who was holding him equally tight.

Emiko reached out to take Daisuke from Kousuke. “I know you are safe with us but we will have to let you go soon my son.” Kosuke murmurs as his son looked at him with a small pout on his face.

"Bye Kousuke." Emiko said kissing her husband's cheek as she began to cry herself as she rocked her son in his arms.

"Bye." Kousuke said to his family before turning and exiting out the door only glancing back once to give his son a small wave.

“Bye daddy." Daisuke whispered one last time as the door closed and his father left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. Please leave Kudos and comments.


End file.
